Funeral For A Hanyou
by SirLarry
Summary: Is Inu-yasha really dead? What will Kagome name their baby? Where does Sesshomaru fit in? All these questions and more are answered in 'Funeral for A Han-you'
1. Chapter One

Funeral For a Han-you.  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Sesshomaru kept a silent vigil on the morgue where Inu-yasha's lay awaiting someone to claim it. If no one did then the City would hold a state funeral in his honor that weekend after nearly a full seven days after the terrible tragedy. Sesshomaru waited to see if Kagome or any of Inu-yasha's friends would come claim his body and put themselves in the public spotlight for the city's finest had questions abounding for the family of their hero. The News crews had not stopped gathering outside the morgue waiting to ambush whomever came to recover Inu-yasha's body. They hounded the families of the many victims of Naraku's rampage as they all came to collect their loved ones' remains and lay them to rest.  
  
"They are like insects gathering to feast on the dead." Sesshomaru said to Jaken.  
  
"Yes me lord." He replied. "They remind me of my own kind." And so they waited.  
  
-------Scene Break--------  
  
Kagome and her family and friends all sat at in her home watching the news coverage of the recovery effort at Ground Zero Tokyo and the occasional blurb about the efforts to identify the fallen hero who had saved the city. It broke Kagome's heart to see it all. To know that never again would her beloved han-you hold her in his arms or that he would never get to see his son grow up. Her son who didn't even have a name yet.  
  
"Kagome, what are we going to do?" Miroku asked from his seat. "The police have made a request for anyone who knows Inu-yasha to go down and claim his body."  
  
"Yes Kagome, what do we do?" Sango asked. "You have to be the one to tell us now that..."  
  
"Now that what?" Kagome barked. "Now that Inu-yasha is dead? Well I don't know what we should do okay. Let his body stay down there and rot for all I care, it's his fault for getting killed." She shouted.  
  
"Kagome, you don't mean that." Her mother said taking her hand.  
  
"Oh mom," Kagome said to her, "It wasn't supposed to be this way. Naraku was supposed to be a thing of the past. We'd left him behind in the past to get away from the fighting and death. We were going to raise our child here together where we had family, friends, and a safe place to live our lives the way we wanted to." She began to cry.  
  
"Oh dear, I know what you mean. It's hard to loose the man you love and the father of your children. I have to live with that pain every day. After a while though you learn to take pleasure in all that you still have instead of the pain of what you lost." Kagome's mother told her and gave her a hug. Just then though, Sota came down stairs with Shippo.  
  
"Kagome the baby is crying." Shippo said to her.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's time for his feeding." She said and rushed off to her child's side.  
  
"I think she's going to be okay." Sango said turning to Miroku. Eri came in then with some tea from the kitchen. She poured them all a cup and then sat down.  
  
"I think she will be too. Kagome is strong and independent woman." Miroku said sipping his tea. "I'm sure that once she works up the nerve to finally lay Inu-yasha to rest that she'll be able to cope with the situation better."  
  
-------Scene Break--------  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked as she nursed her son alone in the darkened nursery. "Why did he have to die on us?" She held her nameless son in her arms and rocked back in forth in her grandfather's old rocking chair which had been placed there for when it came time to put the baby to sleep. Babies like to be rocked back, and forth, from side to side, up, and down. It made them feel better, Kagome had supposed. She really didn't know a lot about babies. Her mother was still teaching her what it meant to be a young mother with a child of her own to take care of. Now though, like her own mother, Kagome would have to raise her son without his father. "He would have liked you, you know that?" She asked the baby.  
  
In Kagome's mind she could still see the beautiful dream that she had shared with Inu-yasha. The ideal life of a modern family. Inu-yasha would work and provide for them while Kagome stayed home and tended house for him. Their children would have played at their feet, their lives would have been prosperous and over head would fly the flag of their country, united and at peace at last. There would be no worse, diseases, famines or other disasters like they'd witnessed in the Feudal Era. That would have been over with. The demon slaying would have been done with, as well as the hunt for jewel shards.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama, that's what started all of this." Kagome remembered. "I hate that blasted thing and all these blasted shards." She said looking at the ones she carried around her neck. "I hope that whatever happened to the rest of them, they stay lost forever. You're not going to grow up to inherit this curse." Kagome told her son. "You're not going to grow up to be a brave hero or fearless warrior. You're going to be my little baby forever." She held the babe close and gently patted his small back. "My little whoever you are. We've still got to think of a name for you, you know that? Now let me see… How about Ken'ichi, or Ichiro?" The baby yawned at these names. "Okay you don't like those, do you." Kagome supposed. "Now let me think of some more. Junko?" The baby burped. "Not that one either. Okay then, how about Daichi or Katana?" Once again the baby yawned in her arms. He didn't' seem to like any of these names that Kagome had suggested.  
  
"Maybe he's just not sure himself yet what he should be called." Came her Grandfather's voice from the doorway. He stood there for a moment and then walked into the nursery.  
  
"Oh Grandpa, everything seems to be going so wrong." Kagome said, holding back the tears.  
  
"There there child." The old man said putting his hand on her shoulder and patting her head. "You're a good girl Kagome, and you'll find a way to get through this. Inu-yasha may be dead but he isn't gone. You hold a piece of him in your arms." Kagome looked down the baby in her arms and saw that indeed he did resemble Inu-yasha quite strongly. It would be seen plainly that this was his son.  
  
"A piece of Inu-yasha." Kagome said and held her son closer to her chest. "Grandpa, what should I do?" She asked him then. "I've been putting off an important task which I need desperately to fulfill."  
  
"You must go and claim the body so that we may grant Inu-yasha a proper burial." Kagome's Grandfather told her. "It's the only thing we can do for Inu-yasha now but you can still do something else for him. You can raise this child to be his father's son."  
  
"His father's son." Kagome said looking down at her child's yellow eyes. "Then I have the perfect name for you." She decided. "Hiro." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.  
  
Kagome wrapped her head in a scarf and put on a dark coat and sunglasses. With this disguise she hoped that the reporters wouldn't hound her too much when she went down to the morgue to claim Inu-yasha's body. She was thankful that he'd died in his human form because if he'd been a demon then there would be no way that anyone could have claimed his body. Instead it would have been carted off to a science lab for research and experimentation. The government might even have tried to clone Inu-yasha to make an unbeatable half demon army or something weird like that. Kagome worried about all these crazy things the entire ride down to the city morgue. When she arrived there however she was surprised to find the reporters and curious onlookers gone.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked her mother.  
  
"I don't know dear." Kagome's mother said to her as they went inside to the front desk. There was policeman sitting behind the desk filling our some paperwork with one of the Doctors.  
  
"Excuse me." Kagome said. "I'm here to claim a…" She gulped. "A body."  
  
"Which one dear, we've got over a hundred here." The Doctor said.  
  
"We're here for my daughter's lover, his name was Inu-yasha." Kagome's mother told them. The Doctor looked at his chart.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't see his name here. Is he one of the John Does?" The Doctor asked.  
  
"Wait doc, she means the fallen hero." The Policeman said, "I've got his name right here on the papers we were just filling out. I'm sorry," He said turning to Kagome. "But the great Inu-yasha's brother has already come to claim his body." Kagome and her mother gasped.  
  
"His brother, are you sure?" Kagome asked. "What was his name?"  
  
"Uh…it was a Mr. Sesshomaru." The Policeman said looking at the papers. "He was just here about five minutes ago." Kagome couldn't believe it, how could Sesshomaru have come to claim Inu-yasha's body?  
  
"You're absolutely sure that it was Sesshormaru?" Kagome demanded. "He had long white hair tied back, dark sunglasses, wearing a black suit, and only one arm?"  
  
"That's the guy to a T, Miss." The Doctor said. "I remember he came in just like you did only he had his little girl with him."  
  
"Little Girl?" Kagome asked. "I didn't know that Sesshomaru had a daughter. Or could she be that girl I saw with him the day he arrived here?"  
  
"They were very distraught over your boyfriend's death. I'm sorry but maybe if you'll go home then you'll hear from them, Miss, they're probably trying to call you right now." The Doctor and the Policeman returned to their paperwork and left Kagome and her mother to ponder over this turn of events. How could Sesshomaru have come to claim Inu-yasha's body when he quite plainly hated him? Was to try to revive Inu-yasha with his Tensaiga? No, it have been too long since Inu-yasha's death for that. There was no hope now, Kagome feared, and no way to recover the body since she did not know where Sesshomaru was.  
  
---------Scene Break----------  
  
"The demons of the underworld have not yet come to claim your soul Inu-yasha." Sesshormaru said as he laid out his brother's body on the bed. "Could it be that you are still alive?" He drew his sword Tensaiga and waited for the demons to appear. They did not though. He could not see them and he was sure that they had not come yet. "What are you waiting for Inu-yasha?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, could it be that he is lacking in motivation to awaken from his dark sleep?" Jaken asked.  
  
"Hmm, but what kind of motivation?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Maybe it's like the Prince in my story book." Ren said holding up her new book for her Lord to see. "In the story the handsome Prince fights a demon, but is placed underneath a spell that only his true love, the beautiful Princess, can break." The girl explained. Sesshomaru looked at the book for a moment then turned towards the door.  
  
"Me Lord, where are you going?" Jaken asked him then.  
  
"To find a Princess."  
  
---------Scene Break---------  
  
Kagome sat in the nursery with her baby after having returned from the city morgue. The disappearance of Inu-yasha's body was eating her up inside. She didn't know what to do, think, or feel. Had Sesshomaru come to claim the body as the Police said? It had to have been him because no one else would have any cause to take the body. Then again, why would Sesshomaru want it? Inu-yasha was dead and after such a long time even the sword Tensaiga couldn't bring Inu-yasha back to life. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three.  
  
Kagome heard a tapping on the window and turned around. She was surprised to see it was Sesshomaru standing on her window seal. Her first impulse was to scream but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She just stood there with a kind of undecided look on her face. Should she let him in, or tell him to get lost? But then she remembered that it was Sesshomaru who had taken her beloved Inu-yasha's body and she wanted it back if only to give her love a final goodbye. Kagome laid her baby down in the crib then walked over to the window where her old enemy waited patiently for her to open up her home to him.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked when she trust open the window.  
  
"To see you." Sesshomaru said. His answer took Kagome's breath away. Why would he want to see her?  
  
"I uh… You have Inu-yasha's body." She said sternly after a moment. "I want it back."  
  
"Is that his child?" Sesshomaru asked, changing the subject for a moment.  
  
"What?" Kagome looked back at the crib then ran to take her child up in her protective arms again. "You're here for my Hiro aren't you, well you can't have him!" She declared.  
  
"Hiro, it's a befitting name for one of such great lineage." Sesshomaru stepped inside and walked over to where Kagome stood with her child. "I have not come for him yet." He told her. "I have come for you for you are the only one who can revive Inu-yasha."  
  
"HUH!" Kagome didn't understand what he was saying to her. Was Inu-yasha alive?  
  
----------Scene Break---------  
  
"Kagome's been upstairs all evening long." Shippo said sadly as the family sat down to supper.  
  
"She just needs time to heal." Kagome's grandfather said. "Finding out that Sesshomaru had already claimed his brother's body, for what sinister purpose we don't yet know, was troubling to her. No doubt at this very moment unspeakable things are happening to Inu-yasha's mortal husk and… OUCH!" The old man cried when Kagome's mother knocked him on the head.  
  
"Father that's enough, you're upsetting the children." She informed him. True enough, one look around the room saw the sorrowful faces of the youngsters and proud parent's to be. Miroku and Eri sat holding hands, praying that everything would be alright, while Sango sat worrying about her poor Hojo laying up in the hospital with his arm amputated. This was the first she'd been away from his side in two days.  
  
"I'm sorry children, I did not mean to distress you." The old man apologized. He took a bite of his rice ball then thought of how Inu-yasha used to fight them over who got the last one. "It's just so tragic." He began to cry and lowered his head over his bowel. Everyone there began to cry and so they cried together as a family.  
  
"Where's Kagome, she should be here." Eri said wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'll go get her." Sango told them with a sniffle. She got up from the dinner table and went upstairs to fetch Kagome but when she opened the door to the baby's room she was shocked to discover the room was empty. Kagome and little Hiro were gone and the only sign of the presence was the rocking chair moving back and forth in front of an open window. "Kagome?" Sango shouted out the window and looked all about for her but she and the baby were gone.  
  
----------Scene Break-----------  
  
Kagome handed Hiro to Rin as she came into the room where Inu-yasha lay in his human form on Sesshomaru's bed. He was so pail, so cold looking, and deathly still.  
  
"He is dead." Kagome sighed with a tear.  
  
"Not entirely. See, his soul lingers.." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome looked closer at Inu-yasha with her Miko powers and indeed she saw the spirit of life within him. His aura glowed brightly with the strength and will to go on.  
  
"What do I do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kiss him." Sesshomaru said. Kagome was a little shocked.  
  
"In front of you, just like that?" She asked.  
  
"It is the only way to save him. If you are his one true love then your kiss will awaken him." Sesshomaru explained and little Rin smiled at Kagome then nodded her head. Kagome looked over at Inu-yasha in his human form. Would he stay that way once he was revived or would return to being a half demon? Kagome didn't care, she wanted him back, no matter what happened. Kagome rushed over to the bedside, leaned down over Inu-yasha, and kissed him. Suddenly a burst of light filled the room and Kagome was thrown back into Sesshomaru's arm.  
  
"Did it work me lord?" Jaken asked and ran over to check Inu-yasha's pulse. "He is alive!" The little imp cried the retreated as Inu-yasha stirred.  
  
"INU-YASHA!" Kagome shouted and ran to him as soon as he arose.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked, his hair, his face, and his ears suddenly returned to their normal state He was half demon again and he was alive. The two lovers embraced and Kagome held onto Inu-yasha as if it were all a dream and any minute now he'd been sucked away from her again. But it was no dream, it was real, and he was for real. He was alive and they were together again. Then Inu-yasha noticed Sesshomaru.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Inu-yasha demanded.  
  
"You are in my home Inu-yasha."  
  
"Your home?" Inu-yasha looked around and sniffed the air. It did indeed smell of his brother and two others. Rin came out from behind Sesshomaru then and handed Kagome, Hiro. "Kagome is that?" Inu-yasha began to ask.  
  
"Inu-yasha, this is Hiro, your son." Inu-yasha looked down at the tiny little baby Kagome held and a sudden sense of pride swelled inside of him.  
  
"My son." He said and picked the babe up in his own arms. "My son."  
  
"Here, Inu-yasha." Sesshormaru said taking out the Tetsuseiga. "You'll need this for the next time we battle."  
  
"You went through all this trouble so that we could battle again?" Inu-yasha asked as he got up and gave Hiro back to Kagome.  
  
"It is our destiny. Are we not brothers, you, and I? Are we not supposed to look out for one another? Those were our father's last words to me. I have obeyed him like a good son and so have you. You have produced for this family an heir and when his time comes, he shall inherit both swords which you and I possess. First though, he must prove himself worthy." Sesshomaru told Inu-yasha. "Now go and take your family with you. Trouble my family no more for there will come a day when they will need each other." Inu-yasha put his sword in his belt and then he and Kagome left Sesshomaru's apartment.  
  
"Oh Inu-yasha, the others are going to be so surprised to see you alive and well again." Kagome said to him as they walked together down the darkened street.  
  
"Come on Kagome, I've only been dead two days, I doubt that anyone even noticed I was gone." Kagome got angry then and commanded him to sit which was not so pleasant for Inu-yasha now that he was standing on hard concrete.  
  
"What was that for!?" He raised up and demanded.  
  
"For putting us through all of that. You doubt that anyone missed you, we were all heart broken, and poor Hojo lost an arm because of you." Kagome shouted at him.  
  
"That wasn't my fault, that was his for being a hero. I saved his life for crying out loud. I died for this whole city, they should worship me like a god!" He declared. To this Kagome had only two words for him.  
  
"Sit boy."  
  
The End. 


End file.
